Treads Over Roses
by Myareska
Summary: Yang, a first-year at Signal Academy, comes home one day particularly stressed and sets in motion something that was far beyond her imagination.


**Ah, apologies to everyone. It seemed when I uploaded this earlier, it didn't have any of the formatting done to it. It should all be fixed now.**

 **For anyone just joining us, this here happens to be from my discord server's little Halloween one-shot writing event. Last year I did a little Fire Emblem thing some of you might have read? Yeah, this is that for 2018.**

 **I haven't been all that productive lately, as I'm is obvious, but this felt good to write. Look forward to seeing more of me soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For a young Yang Xiao Long, it had just been an abnormally frustrating day.

When she'd imagined what classes at Signal academy would've been like, she'd pictured a paradise: duels, sparring, combat training. All the fighting she could ever want, and she wouldn't even get in trouble for making a few noses run red. It was a combat school, after all.

Not that Yang liked hurting people. She didn't. But the thrill of the fight was certainly something else – like it set her heart alight. She could just forget everything else. She only had to focus on her opponent before her and where to aim her punches.

Signal was supposed to be a paradise where she could cut loose.

So why was she lugging home a bag nearly half her weight, loaded with textbooks, homework, and other material?

The simple answer? Her dad.

If anyone wanted a complex or more precise answer, she'd probably be unable to give them one. She didn't know what else there was to it, aside from her dad having her hit the books harder than anyone else.

The young teen kicked at a pebble sitting in the dirt path before her. Her heavy bag and her father's overbearing expectations weren't the only thing weighing on her.

"Stupid, idiot, assholes!" Yang barked out, adjusting the straps of her bag.

Why were guys just so stupid? She'd told them to leave her alone, but they kept pestering. No, she didn't want to go to the farmer's market. No, she'd already seen that movie, so she'd just get bored. No, she didn't want to go to an abandoned house in the woods.

And most certainly of those all, she didn't want to do those things with them.

With a grunt and a scowl, the blonde took the left fork of the worn path, and continued trudging home. She clenched her right fist a couple times, knuckles still smarting from the connections she made with a couple jawlines.

The trees seemed to part before Yang, and the girl took a shuddering breath, relaxing.

Home.

She heard Zwei's warning barks first. The newest addition to the family hadn't quite settled in yet, of course. Yang stepped up to the front door, the soles of her boots making satisfying, comforting taps against the wood as she twisted the door knob.

She pushed the door open, and her nose wrinkled.

"Ach, Ruby!?"

Yang dropped her bag to the floor as she entered. Unburdened, she strode into the kitchen, waving at her face as if that would help clear the stench.

The lumps of pure black on a baking sheet her little sister was pulling from the oven were just that. Lumps. Yang couldn't even imagine what pristine forms they'd taken before being subjected to the oven's extreme heat.

Yang leaned on the table as the baking sheet clattered against the stovetop.

"I swear I had it right this time…"

The blonde girl couldn't help but smile.

"Another failed batch, sis?"

As Ruby turned, Yang first saw a look of surprise, then a smile of pure glee. Of course, that quickly faded away as the younger girl covered her face in embarrassment. "You didn't hear me, did you?"

Yang's smile grew into a grin. "No, of course not." She teased.

"Yang!" Now Ruby's embarrassment turned to anger. She put two oven-mitted fists on her hips, pouting. "You better not tell dad I was using the oven again."

"I don't think I need to. He'll smell it when he gets in unless we do something about it."

Yang spent the next few minutes teasing Ruby as they went around the house, opening windows. When they finally got back to the kitchen, two pairs of eyes – one set higher, and the other lower – glared at the black lumps on the stove.

"What do we do with these? We can't feed them to Zwei..." Yang cautioned.

The dog was, of course, in his bed and covering his face with his paws. Yang had the feeling Ruby might have attempted such before.

"We can't just throw them in the garbage either. Dad'll smell that too."

Ruby hummed. "We could throw them into the woods?"

Yang chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair. "Great idea. It'll even keep the Beowolves away."

The younger sibling swatted at her hand, grumbling. Even so, Yang slipped the oven mitts on – just in case the pan was still hot. It was just a short jog to the edge of the woods, Ruby standing just outside the cabin door as Yang tossed the failures into the underbrush.

Back inside, the pan was soaking. Everything was in order. Everything… except for the gigantic backpack overstuffed with material Yang had brought home. The blonde sighed, scratching her head as she stared at it.

Under her breath, Yang swore. She picked up the bag and grunted, hauling it further into the house. When she dropped it next to the couch, Ruby jumped and nearly tossed the game controller she was holding, startled by the impact.

The blonde let out a long, weary sigh. She pulled out book after book, and each title she read filled her with more and more regret. Then, there were the video documentaries, work booklets, and even a full-blown dictionary. She slammed the inches of thick book on the table, and then rested her head in her hands.

"So… this is all what you need to learn at Signal? To be a huntress?"

Yang nodded, and let out another breath. She looked up at Ruby, whose eyes were roaming the back of one of the documentaries.

"It's annoying, but I need power through it, I guess. At least, that's what dad says."

Yang looked up at the screen, where the game Ruby was playing stayed paused. She glanced over at her younger sibling, who seemed to sit with the controller forgotten.

"Uhh, Ruby?"

The girl's silver eyes blinked up at her. "Huh?"

"Mind if I play for a bit?"

Ruby passed her the controller all too easily. Yang's eyes widened. Usually there was more of a fuss, or maybe even a fight that had Ruby storming off to her room.

The blonde stared at the controller in her hands dumbly. Ruby stood, case in hand.

"I'm gonna go watch this in dad's room."

Yang didn't debate it at all. She just watched as her younger sister took off, stunned.

"Wait, what did she take…?"

* * *

Ruby smiled to herself as she plopped the disc into the drive, hopping onto her dad's bed. She pulled the blanket back and wrapped herself in it, turning to the screen with glee in her eyes and the remote in her hands. The sound of drums hit her ears. A steady beat filled her, and shook something in her body. Minutes passed, as she was simply enthralled just by the menu.

Moments passed until she hit play. Her legs kicked back and forth in anticipation.

For anyone else, the next two and a half hours would have been filled with statistics and numbers that they probably would never remember, or even bother recalling. But to a young Ruby Rose, the numbers were everything. Every degree, every inch, every person. Names, whether of people or corporations, were logged and stored.

After two and a half hours, Ruby craved more.

After two and a half hours, Ruby's life would never be the same.

* * *

 **FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Wait, Yang, you have a younger sister?"

The question came as such a shock to the blonde, she didn't know exactly how to respond immediately. She turned to her right, down the line of girls she walked among, and smiled at the white-haired heiress who was at the end.

"Yeah, didn't I say we were going to meet her today? She's here in Vale, shopping."

Weiss hummed, her white coat flapping in the stiff breeze that passed. "I just don't think I remember hearing you talk about her at all."

"You have siblings, don't you? We've never really talked about them."

"That's true. But my siblings are…" Weiss trailed off. "You two don't have any siblings, do you?"

Blake shook her head, as did Pyrrha.

The four of them walked together and Yang weaved her fingers behind her head. It had been a few months since seeing Ruby, but if she could be honest with herself, she didn't even see much of her sister even when she was still home. Whatever had happened, whenever it had happened, the girl had been more prone to locking herself in her room, and only leaving to eat on the rare special occasion.

The times where they played together when younger became scarce. Her dad even put them in different rooms, instead of the one they used to share.

It felt like Yang was the odd one out too. Her dad and uncle Qrow seemed to know something, but she'd been kept in the dark. It even led to a few arguments, with her demanding to know what was going on.

"Having a sibling sounds… different." Pyrrha added on. This time Blake nodded in agreement.

Yang nodded absentmindedly. It bothered her then, and even bothered her now. But maybe in meeting her sister here – away from their father and uncle, and the comfort of their home – she'd finally get some answers that weren't vague excuses.

"Anyways, I'm surprised y'all wanted to tag along." Yang pointed out. "We have the entire day free, you know?"

"That's true, but all I'd be doing is reading." Blake crossed her arms. "It's good to get out when we can."

Yang smiled. There was more to the girl's reasoning than that, she knew.

The four teammates continued to walk along. Weiss pointed out a few things here and there: people preparing for the Vytal Festival, a few sales that weren't actually sales, Pyrrha got a few waves and had to wave back uncomfortably. Blake drifted closer, and Yang elbowed the girl softly with a grin.

"Are you maybe a little nervous about meeting my sister?"

Yang didn't miss the flick of the girl's bow. "Not at all…!"

"I doubt she'd disapprove, you know?"

The black-haired girl glanced at the other two girls of the team, and sighed. "Of course I'm nervous."

As much as Yang wanted to tease her partner, she only nodded and reached out to her, looping an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry."

She gave the girl's shoulder a squeeze, and let out a breath.

"I am too."

As they walked, Yang followed the map on her scroll. The address Ruby gave her led them further from downtown and more towards the shipyards and warehouses that bordered the industrial district. When they arrived, they were less somewhere that Yang would consider somewhere they would be shopping, and more...

Well, it was a warehouse for starters. The fence that surrounded the yard was fitted with privacy slats, and a fairly simple sign that labeled it as 'Regal Steel Construction'. The gate was wide open and workers milled about, seemingly in a hurry.

"You sure your sister gave the right address?"

Yang pondered Weiss' question for a few moments, but a familiar bark hit her ears, and a dog came rushing towards them. Blake's nails dug into Yang's forearm.

"No, this is the place." Yang giggled. She bent down, feeling Blake shuffle behind her. The blonde was grinning. "Zwei!"

The dog sat a foot or two from her, tongue out as he panted. A pair of boots came up to where the long-time companion of the family waited, and Yang stood, studying the girl who stood there.

"R-Ruby?"

Yang's sister stood crisply, back straight as her chest jutted out. The stylish beret that covered her shorter hair sat comfortably atop her head. She smiled, clipboard under her arm.

She seemed very stern. Not even close to the girl Yang remembered. But when the smile stretched across her younger sister's face, Yang couldn't hold back.

"Hey Yang, thanks for coming."

The two shared an embrace, Yang pulling her sister's face into her shoulder. Ruby was stiff, but less so as they hugged. When Yang finally let go, Ruby backed up and looked over Weiss, Pyrrha, and Blake in turn – needing to lean a bit to see the black-haired girl currently hiding behind Yang.

"How's Beacon?" The first question was Ruby's, and Yang couldn't even begin to explain.

"It's amazing sis. After all those years at Signal, it's just…" The blonde shook her head. "Amazing. You'd love it."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, chuckling softly. "I'm sure it would be. But as for what I love, well…"

She began to chuckle a bit, then it grew to a laugh. Zwei nuzzled Yang's leg. Blake's hand tugged on the back of Yang's jacket.

"Anyways!" Ruby's laughter came to an abrupt halt, the moment it had begun to get a little unsettling. "I've got a couple things to take care of here in Vale and then I'll finally be in the final steps of my project."

Yang blinked. "Project?"

The girl looked over her clipboard, adjusting her blouse. "I still have exactly two more stops to make, actually. I just finished smoothing out things with the boss here." She looked up at Yang, smiling. "I can't wait to wow you with it. It's been my baby for years, now!"

Yang continued to blink, completely lost in her sister's enthusiasm towards this project of hers. Was it something at Signal?

"Wait, Ruby, I don't-" A hand jutted out from alongside Yang, and the girl's eyes widened. The blonde even went as far as stepping away for a moment.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm one of Yang's teammates."

"Ruby Rose. Yang's sister, and a student at Signal, though hopefully not for much longer."

Pursing her lips, Yang watched the exchange curiously. What made Weiss so eager? Did even she know something she didn't? And didn't Ruby have two more years?

Again, Blake tugged on Yang's jacket, and the blonde wheeled on her with gritted teeth. "What?"

Blake looked petrified, Zwei licking her bare ankle. Yang smiled uncertainly, and bent down to physically remove the dog.

"Pepperoni!"

As if shocked, Zwei bounded back to Ruby's side, and sat properly – even proudly. Ruby tossed him a little chunk of what Yang assumed was the cured meat with the same name as the one-word command.

Yang wrapped her fingers around Blake's, and pulled her closer.

"That's your sister? I was expecting her to be… more you?" Blake's voice was a whisper.

Yang leaned into Blake. "Right?"

"She's so… mature. And more refined."

Yang grumbled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was a moment of silence, before Blake leaned in to Yang's shoulder more.

"And you're Pyrrha Nikos? Nice to meet you as well. Take care of my sister for me, okay?"

The introductions continued without them, it seemed. She looked over just in time to see Weiss also giving Zwei a treat.

Ruby turned to Yang and Blake, Yang giving the girl against her a pat on the back.

"I'm Blake. Yang's partner."

Ruby put her hands on her hips, and in that moment, she looked like a kid again to Yang. Pouting as the blonde teased her, burnt cookies on the stove. Now, lips pressed together, she seemed a little more concerned. A moment passed.

"Yeah, you look about right." Was all Ruby said. "Keep an eye on my sister for me as well."

Yang tilted her head slightly. "Don't think I can look after myself, sis? Besides, what have you been up to all these days?"

For some reason, it felt like Yang could ask anything. Say anything. There was no nervousness between her and her sister. Even with the team that had been together for months – her other sisters.

Being by her sister seemed to make everything right.

"Oh I can tell you everything while we shop. I just want to save the big surprise for when it's finished, okay?"

Yang smiled and nodded. Everything… was right.

* * *

"Blake! Blake, where are you!?"

The city streets were blanketed in a slowly falling carpet of dust. Smoke filled the sky, and the roads were fractured in places. High above, a shadow passed overhead – though, it was hard to tell if It was one of the Atlesian airships, or the Grimm dragon that filled Yang's very bones with dread.

How were they going to take down something that massive?

The blonde shivered, vaulting over a car with claw marks taking the hood, windshield broken. The lack of blood was comforting, in as much as it could be. She steadied herself, and looked around again.

Yang saw her partner, clenching her arm on the pavement, curled up with her leg pinned beneath a chunk of collapsed building. Far beyond it, she could see where one of the massive battleships had impacted, flying Grimm of many types blanketing the sky.

"Blake!"

Yang sprinted to Blake's side, open palm touching her face. The girl groaned slightly at the blonde's touch, cracking an eye open. She was still conscious.

"Yang, my leg…"

"I got it."

It took but a moment for Yang to brace, hooking her fingers beneath the chunk of concrete. She strained, working her back and legs to shift the slab.

Blake's leg… she wouldn't be able to walk on it.

"Alright lazy bones, up we go-" Yang hefted Blake's arm over her shoulder, threading her own around her back. Compared to the slab she had to move, Blake was light as a feather. "Gee, have you been eating right?"

Blake rolled her eyes in response, wincing.

"Always the jokester. But that's what made me…"

Yang's blush went unnoticed and the two began walking, the blonde ensuring she was moving slow enough to give Blake all the time she needed.

The black-haired girl didn't need to finish the sentence. Yang pulled her closer.

"We'll make it through this, alright? We still have a dance to finish."

Gutteral growls echoed closer than the distant gunfire, and Yang tensed. Blake put more weight on her.

Yang wouldn't leave her, even if it meant…

Silhouettes took shape in the settling dust. Hulking, bestial, and most importantly, many.

Yang had used up most of her shells at the courtyard where that train had busted through. Between that, the assault at the Amity Colosseum, and the raid on Beacon... She'd ran dry long ago.

A longer, larger Grimm towered over the Beowolves. It's serpent-like form stretched out, and it let out a piercing screech.

"Well shit." Yang sighed. She clutched Blake tighter.

"Leave me and go."

"I wouldn't leave you for anything, idiot."

"…I know."

That brief exchange was something Yang etched into her heart. She's always remember Blake, even after…

After…

"Dammit, we can't die here! C'mon!"

Yang turned, and motioned to run down the street, about to sweep Blake's legs and haul ass.

More Beowolves. They crept towards them, growling and snarling.

Yang bit her lip.

"Dammit…"

The girl would never admit she was on the verge of tears. Blake's cold fingers brushed her chin, even as the ground began to shake slightly. Or maybe it was just her knees quaking. The girl closed her eyes, and the ground shook more. A different kind of roar hit Yang's ears, and she opened her eyes again.

Something large passed overhead. When Yang turned to follow it, one of the King Taijitu's heads simply chunked into pieces. She felt the air displaced from whatever passed whip at her hair.

The ground felt like it was gonna shatter into pieces when the hulking metal beast crashed through the Beowolves cutting off their escape. Pavement was ripped up as treads spun, the tank turning even as the turret swivelled. Familiar shapes rode on top of the machine, Yang spotting Nora's brilliant orange hair and pink skirt. The girl was cackling, shooting grenades into the crowd they parted.

The hatch of the tank was open, and a familiar, beret-wearing face peeked out, pushing herself up.

"Hey sis! Need a lift?"

Yang's eyes were filled with tears as Ruby popped back down into the tank for a moment. The turret turned, and the mechanism shifted slightly.

"Firing!"

Nora plugged her ears – as did the rest of her team riding on the back of the tank. Yang winced, bracing herself while covering Blake's top set of ears for her.

With a flash of light and smoke, Yang lost all hearing for a moment, ears ringing. The shell ripped into the pavement and fire spread amid the beasts. They flailed and fell to the ground as Yang watched in awe. They were dead.

Ruby popped back up. "What're you waiting for? A written invitation?"

Yang strode up to the hulking machine, and Cardin moved down from where he rested to help Blake up. He took one look at her leg and winced. The blonde climbed up shortly after, Jaune nodding to her.

Ruby nodded, looking around. "We're all on board? Zwei! Bacon!"

The roar of the engine shook Yang, and the tank began to move.

"So, Yang… do you like Crescent Rose?"

The blonde was speechless, and Ruby just grinned. Her younger sister turned forward, and leaned back, looking down into the tank. "Zwei, turkey."

The tank turned the corner ahead perfectly. Yang climbed up to the hatch and down inside, past her sister.

Zwei was indeed in the tank, with various pedals and more than a few levers arrayed around the seat. Yang rubbed at her eyes, and checked again. Zwei was still there.

"She's amazing, Rubes." Yang sighed.

"Thank you. She's the product of five long years and counting."

Yang wanted to ask more – this must have been the big surprise Ruby had mentioned earlier in the year, after all. How had she found all the time to do something like this? And moreover, why?

But instead, she kept glancing over her shoulder. Ren was wrapping bandages around the wounded Blake's leg.

"Go be with your girlfriend, sis."

Yang blushed, and nodded. "T-thanks."

"Aww look, she's bashful."

The warmth in Yang's cheeks grew hotter and she wiped her eyes dry, chuckling. "When did you become the one teasing me, again?"

"Maybe when I showed up in a sixty-ton war machine to save your hiny!"

Zwei barked in agreement, and Yang smiled. "Thanks sis. For real."

"Any time. We're gonna pick up the rest of your team next, so hang tight."

The blonde moved towards the back of the tank, laying on it next to Blake, and cupping her hand as Crescent Rose pressed on. Yang gave a reassuring squeeze, and the faunus squeezed her hand back.

Jaune chuckled and elbowed Cardin.

"See, you can totally pick up chicks in a tank."


End file.
